Carrots, Hats, How about that?
by FingersToKeys
Summary: Draco trys to let Hermione know he likes her. Fluff.


**Post-War. 7th Year, Draco friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco has a crush on Hermione. Hope it's enough backstory.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the Plot.**

* * *

I sat in the headmistress's office, _again._ The attempts of letting Hermione know I had a crush on her had turned out quite not the way I expected, it sure as heck didn't involve Weasley turning into a carrot, and Potter into a raven. What I actually wanted to do, was while everyone was eating dinner, charm doves to fly with notes of love attached to their wings to Hermione, and then for the finale, a big carrot cake to appear on their table with 'I love you, Hermione' written on it with icing.

Now I sat slumped in his chair, bored out of my brains, waiting for Headmistress McGonagall to finish attending to her friends. I spied the sorting hat, and decided to give it a try.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, Paying a return visit?" the hat asked, when I successfully put it on.

"Yes, it has been a while." I replied.

"Good to see that you switched to the light side in the war. I always knew that you would, but I deemed it prudent to put you in Slytherin for safety sakes. It is also good, that you made friends with the 'golden trio' as everyone calls them."

"Yeah, maybe. I actually just wanted to be closer to Herm-" I cut myself off.

"Hermione, Yes, I know. I am a hat that reads thoughts, you cannot hide from me." The Hat told me.

"But she just doesn't know I like her, or is ignoring the signs. She must hate me now though, I accidently transfigured her friends." I admitted sadly.

"Oh Wizarding angst, and the pain of unrequited love." The hat said sarcastically.

"What would you know, you're just a hat."

"Once I feel in love with this lovely looking dunce cap. She had curves and she was much coned shaped. Always wore a big 'D' necklace. Would have suited you nicely" bit back the hat.

I unceremoniously ripped the hat from my head and chucked it back on the shelf. At the same time however, Headmistress McGonagall came into the room, followed by Potter, Weasley and Hermione.

"I'd like it if you didn't throw around what isn't yours Mr. Malfoy" commanded Headmistress McGonagall.

"Well then stop your hat being such a smart a-"

"Finish that sentence and its 50 points off Slytherin" interrupted McGonagall.

I sulkily crossed my arms, and the trio stifled their laughter behind there hands.

"Why did you do what you did in the hall, Draco? I thought you were friends with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?" Asked McGonagall.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Don't play insolent with me boy, If you don't give me a straight answer, It's a weeks worth of detention."

My heart beat faster and I started sweating slightly. I'd have to tell Hermione some time that I liked her, but not in front of Weasley and Potter, and certainly not in front of a teacher. But it seemed I had no choice.

"I…I was trying to tell Her...Hermione, that I like her." I stuttered in a rush.

The room went quiet. Weasley's ears were turning scarlet, Hermione's mouth was agape, and Potter was smirking like anything. I glared slightly at Potter, and that just made his smirk even wider.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, If that's the way you charm your ladies, then please, don't ever have a crush on a girl in Hogwarts ever again." McGonagall said sardonically, breaking the silence.

"Can we go now?" Weasley asked.

"You may be excused."

All four of us trooped down the staircase. Weasley and Potter sped off to their Quiditch training, and Hermione grabbed my hand and led me to the astronomy tower.

"Draco" she whispered in my ear when we got there. "You're lucky your plan didn't work out anyway."

"Oh yeah, why?" I murmured back.

"I'm allergic to carrots."

"So does that mean that you won't be dating Weasley ever?" He asked.

That earned me a smack over the head, and then a kiss on the cheek.

"No silly, because I'll be dating you."

Sometimes things don't work out how you want them to. Sometimes it works out to be much better.

_Love, Hate, Indifferent? Leave a review :)_


End file.
